EXPLANATION OF THE KAUFMANN EXPERIMENT
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 23, 2015 Kaufmann in 1901 found experimentally that the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ in beta decay is analogous to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ and he tried to explain it by using the so-called “electromagnetic mass” proposed by J.J. Thomson in 1881. Indeed, after my discovery of the dipole nature of photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) today it is well known that the increase of the electron mass in the Quantum Physics of non conservative forces is explained by applying my discovery of the law of Photon-Matter Interaction which invalidates both fields and relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Historically the Michelson-Morley experiment (1887) rejected the Maxwellian ether of the invalid Maxwell’s equations (1865). However, Lorentz in 1904 under the influence of wrong Maxwell’s fields moving through a fallacious ether, supported strongly the concept of ether and postulated that during the motion of the earth through the hypothetical ether, the length L of the Michelson interferometer becomes shorter than Lo. Then he tried to explain the increase of mass of the Kaufmann experiment by hypothesizing that the hypothetical length contraction caused by the motion trough the hypothetical ether should contribute to the increase of the electron mass.(INVALID LORENTZ TRANSFORMATIONS). For example in the correct explanation of photoelectric effect the dipolic photon with energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2 in the absorption by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation (discovery of length conteraction) which cannot be related with Einstein's ideas od space and time, because such a quantum length contraction occurs during the absorption of the photon by the electron given by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 It is indeed unfortunate that Einstein in his first paper of 1905 for the explanation of the photoelectric effect influenced by the wrong Maxwell’s fields did not follow Newton’s predictions of the particles of light confirmed by Soldner in 1801, So he introduced the false hypothesis that light consists of massless quanta of fields, which led to his contradicting relativity theories. In the introduction of the photoelectric effect he wrote: “''The wave theory of light, which operates with continuous spatial functions has worked well in the representation of purely optical phenomena and will probably never be replaced by another theory”. '' Under this condition, in the first his theory of special relativity using the same math of Lorentz, Einstein replaced the fallacious ether by an observer and complicated more the problem of the increase of the electron mass. For example when in a laboratory an observer moves at the velocity of the electron he would measure the increase of mass of all stationary objects in the laboratory. To avoid such complications Einstein reintroduced the ether in his second theory of general relativity (1915) and abandoned the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of force acting at a distance. Note that when the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the action at a distance Einstein to support his false masless quant of fields called it a SPOOKY ACTION AT A DISTANCE. In the summary of his theory for the Grolier Encyclopedia in 1955 (before his death) Einstein remarked: “The content'' ''of the theory is the answer to the question: How must the known laws of nature be modified in order to account for the postulate of the constancy of the velocity of light”.'' Unfortunately such a wrong idea led to many complications. For example in his formula E/m = c2 one observes an illogical situation how a massless particle is able to have an energy hν. In “Photon – WIKIPEDIA” (Experimental checks on photon mass) one reads the incorrect paragraph: “The photon is currently understood to be strictly massless ''but this is an experimental question. If the photon is not a strictly massless particle it would not move at the exact speed of light in vacuum”.''' In fact, the mass of photon under the application of Newton’s second law is responsible for the increase of mass of electrons or other particles which leads to u2 . So at the end of his article he wrote: “Clearly, no scientist better represents those advances than Albert Einstein: TIME’s Person of the Century”. In fact, Einstein’s, Mass -Energy Conservation, rest mass, rest energy, relativistic mass, relativistic energy, and transformation of mass into energy, are fallacious ideas.' For example the energy of photons in the so-called annihilation of electron and positron is due not to the mass of electron and positron but to the energy of their charge-charge interaction. In our fundamental equation of the Matter Matter Interaction or Photon Emission ΔW/2M = 2hν/2m = c2 the energy ΔW of the charge-charge interaction turns into the energy 2hν while the mass 2M of electron and positron turns into the mass 2m of photons. Nevertheless in the “Annihilation - WIKIPEDIA” ''one reads the wrong paragraph:'' “When the masses of the two particles are converted entirely into energy, this rest energy, is given off ”. Moreover Einstein starting with his invalid rest energy E = Moc2 formulated his invalid formula E2 = Mo2c4 + P2c2 Einstein believed that hν = Pc is correct for massless particles. In fact, this equation is derived from Newton’s second law, because the photon has a variable mass m. Also Einstein for his fallacious mass-energy conservation wrote : “Pre-relativity physics contains two conservation laws of fundamental importance, namely, the law of conservation of energy and the law of conservation of mass; these two appear there as completely independent of each other. Through relativity theory they melt together into one principle'''”. It is fortunate that not only the experiments of the Quantum Entanglenment but also the experiment of the French-Tassman (1963) showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory. Following the electromagnetic mass recognized by Thomson I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” my paper "Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacemrnt current on electromagnetic laws andcomparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”. In that paper I showed that when a dipole photon of mass m = hν/c2 interacts with an electron, of charge (-e), the applications of electromagnetic laws lead to the Photon – Matter Interaction hν/m =ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 This modifies the incomplete equation of Einstein E= mc2 because a dipole photon in the correct explanationof photoelectric effect having mass interacts as Ey(-e)dy /Bz(-e) dy = dW/dP = dW/dmc Since Ey/dy = c one gets dW/dm = c2 Also in gravity when the photon speed c is parallel to the gravitational force Fg the application of the second law of Newton on the photon mass led to my discovery of unified forces of gravity and of electromagnetism. That is Fgds = dW = (dp/dt)ds = (dmc/dt)ds = dmc2 In other words, both gravity and electromagnetism solve the crisis of fields and relativity under the unification of forces acting at a distance. Note that the photon mass absorption under the quantum dynamics modifies the space and time of the Newtonian mechanics in order to accommodates the simultaneity of electric and magnetic phenomena during the photon mass absorption in a situation involving a very small dy/dt approaching to zero. In our paper of 1993 we showed that the photon works because the electric and magnetic forces of the photon charges work at the same time or because E and B occur at the same time. But according to the laws of electromagnetism the magnetic force on a stationary electron appears after the electric force, which produces the velocity dy/dt of the electron. Under this velocity the simultaneity must occur when the velocity (dy/dt) approaches to zero. Thus the problem of simultaneity of the two different forces of electricity and magnetism is resolved mathematically under my discovery of length contarction (dy) and a time dilation (dt). Note that Einstein reading Mach's speculations (1893) about relative motions with respect to the fallacious "fixed stars" and the Lorentz hypothetical length contraction introduced the wrong hypothesis of relativistic simultaneity. Of course my discovery invalidates the special relativity according to which the increase of the electron mass should be due to the relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. In fact, the Kaufmann experiment (1901) or the Compton scattering (1923) showed that the constant inertial mass Mo of an electron after the absorption of photons at a velocity u becomes a variable mass M as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Surprisingly we proved that differentiation of this leads to our formula of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. Since the force of the absorption contributes also to the increase of the electron mass M, under the application of Newton’s second law we may write Fds = dW = d(Mu)/dtds = d(Mu)u = (Mdu + udM)u = dMc2 Here Newton’s formula F = dp/dt = d(Mu)/dt says that the force changes not only the velocity u of the electron but also its mass M. So one will explain the result of the Kaufmann or Compton experiment given by M2 / Mo2 = c2/ (c2- u2) Here Mo is the constant inertial mass before the interaction and M is the variable mass during the interaction. Whereas according to Einstein’s errors the constant inertial mass was replaced by the wrong rest mass. Also Einstein believed incorrectly that when an observer moves with an electron he would be able to measure greater mass of the stationary objects in the laboratory. In fact, in the Kaufmann experiment the electron absorbs a non mechanical energy on our earth which is due to the photons of sun. In other words under the photosynthesis the energy of the sun’s rays is the source of all non mechanical energies on our earth. Now differentiating the above equation we get M2c2 = M2u2 or 2MdMc2 = 2MdM u2 + 2udu M2 Or dMc2 = ( Mdu + udM )u Moreover a careful analysis of the Compton effect (1923) showing that light of x-rays has momentum p = hν/c leads to the same photon mass as m = p/c = hν/c2 This fact tells us why Soldner in 1801 confirmed Newtons predictions of the gravitational properties of his rectangular particles of light and why today the astronomical observations and various experiments reveal the gravitational properties of photons like the bending of light near the sun and the gravitational red shift. Category:Fundamental physics concepts